Dipper Ship-fics
by Mabel x Mermando fan
Summary: C'mon? Dipper needs some love, right? You request shippings for him! More info in the first chapter! Rated T just in case, my insane mind doesn't get too crazy! NOW DISCONTINUED. PLEASE READ CHAPTER 8 FOR MORE INFO.
1. How it began

**Hello! I have decided to do a Dipper ship-fic, inspired by the Mabel ship-fics.  
Each chapter would be a shipping with Dipper, I cant do a Mabel version of this, because I'm a hard-core MerMabel shipper, but I'm pretty okay with most Dipper-ships. Here's a one-shot so the fanfic police wouldn't get me!**

"Allright, what have you two got in store for me?" Dipper asked while he blindly walked through the hallway of the mystery shack wearing a blind-fold.

"Don't worry, Dip we are almost there!" Mabel replied, holding Dipper's shoulder and walking to the direction they should be walking in. While Mabel was holding his right shoulder, her boyfriend, Mermando was holding Dipper's left shoulder.

"Hey! Look, mi amore, we are here!" Mermando excitedly chanted while looking at Mabel.

"Where?" Dipper questioned as he was trying to get the blind fold off.

Mabel then took the blind fold off of his face, while Mermando was holding him back from him trying to get out of it.

"TA-DA!" Mabel and Mermando both shouted in delight. Dipper looked confused.

"It's just a door..."

"Not any door!" Mermando encouraged.

"Look, Dip. I know you have been feeling lonely eversince me and Mermando started dating..." Mabel explained, Mermando finished her sentence.

"So, we made this door! It's called a shipping door! When you go inside, whatever hallway you land on will be a brand new start of whatever's left of your dating life!"

"No way! I'm not coming through that door!" Dipper refused.

"You might get Wendy..." Mabel stated. Dipper's expression changed.

Dipper then jumped through the door without a thought. Mermando and Mabel looked each other until Mermando said.

"Wanna bet he doesn't get Wendy?"

"Your on!"

**And that's how it started, you can request any Dipper shipping you like, but if you think I'm gonna let you make a request on Pinecest and Dipmando, your on the wrong ship-fic buster...**

And if you request, you have to make a simple summery of what happens, how they get together, etc.  
(There will be hints of MerMabel in this :3)


	2. Wendy's Dippingsauce

**Request from my buddy, Cheeze18 (Alexandra) She wanted Dipper to meet Wendy! Let's begin! (BTW you should really read her stories, they are good :D)**

Dipper fell face-first on the grass. "Ugh..." Dipper groaned.

Then Dipper's eyes started to pop out of his head when he saw a red-headed teen trying to chop off a tree with an axe.

"Wendy?" Dipper questioned. The red-headed teen looked up. Her emerald-green eyes shining in the sun.

"Oh, it's you Dip!" Wendy said in a care-free tone. "Wow, hi Wendy, what's up?"

"Nothing much...Well, Robbie just keeps annoying me! He's been blowing up my phone with texts, emails and calls, he's also trying to sing me a song about how much he wants me back! Why wont he just take a hint?!" Wendy ranted, walking in circles.

Wendy then looked at Dipper, "oh, and I'm sorry about the music-player thing. You were just trying to help me, I was just upset that my long-time best friend betrayed me like that!"

"Wendy, I should be sorry, I was selfish not considering your feelings. I just wanted to help you, because...I...I...I l-" Dipper was cut off by Wendy's lips pressing into his. Dipper continued the kiss.

_"Wow! My first kiss!" _Dipper thought. _"Mermando and Mabel we'll be so jealous!"_

Wendy then left the kiss. "I know..." She said.

"Um...Wendy?" Dipper tried to ask.

"Yes, my little Dippingsauce?"

"Do you wanna...Go out?" Dipper finally managed to ask.

"Yes, Dipper." Wendy answered as her hand clamped on to Dipper's.

As they were walking, they were holding hands, nothing but them mattered.

*Meanwhile*

Mabel and Mermando, while watching the whole scene on the door's mirror, "awed" the whole scene. Then Mabel realized something.

"Hey! Did'nt you bet that Dipper wouldn't be with Wendy?" Mermando sighed. "Here"

Mabel smiled in satisfaction as Mermando handed her 10 dollars. Mabel then looked at Mermando and asked.

"Ready to turn this shipping boat around?"

Mermando smiled in agreement. "Heck, yea!"


	3. Black and White

**Requested by music-is-luv. She\He wanted a one-shot with Dipper X Jessica (African-American girl that is one of Pacifica's friends.) I've never watched 'Mean Girls' but I'll try my best on this one :3  
Jessica: African-American girl That is Pacifica's friends  
Mackenzie: Red-haired girl that is one of Pacifica's friends  
BEGIN!**

Dipper noticed that Wendy, everything, was gone. He was now transported into the main town-area. Dipper got up, and rubbed his head again.

"WHEREVER YOU TWO ARE, WILL YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT?!" Dipper shouted at the sky. Dipper was walking around the town area until he bumped into one of Pacifica's posse.

"Hey! Watch where your going, dork!" The African-American girl snapped.

Dipper snapped back. "Well, I would have watched where I was going if you weren't in the way!"

The girl starred at Dipper for a moment. "Hey, aren't you...That Sweater freak's bother?"

"If your referring to Mabel, then yes." Dipper stated. "Look, Dipper, I'm sorry about what I said..."

Dipper looked confused. _"Sorry? She was one of Pacifica's posse, how can she be sorry?!" _Dipper thought to himself.

"By the way, my name's Jessica." The girl greeted her self. "And, I cant hide this no longer...I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" The girl admitted, loud and proud enough for the whole town to hear.

Dipper was speechless. Jessica decided to explain. "I've had a crush on you ever since I first saw you, you always seemed so nice, caring, and cute.I tried telling Pacifica and Mackenzie about it, but they threated me that if I actually date you they would exile me from the group, and at the time the group was everything I had! But now..."

Dipper looked into the eyes of the girl. She had brown, innocent eyes. Dipper realized that, the girl was beautiful.

Dipper sighed. "You know what, Jessica? I'm in love with you too."

The girl smiled in excitement and locked lips with Dipper, as he was kissing her he thought.  
_"Wow! Two kisses in one day? How lucky can a guy get?"_

*Meanwhile*

"Wow...I didn't expect that..." Mabel admitted. Mabel would've never guessed that one of her arch-enemy's friends had a crush on her brother.

"Well Mabel you know what they say: Love is love."

"Love is love, indeed Mer-Mer."


	4. Scaryoke love

**Requested by Raven of Dark moon death. She wanted a Candy X Dipper one-shot :3  
This takes place in the middle of the first episode of season 2 called, 'Scaryoke'  
ENJOY!**

Dipper, again, fell down something as everything was going black again. This time he ended up asleep in the Mystery Shack.

"Thank goodness, it was all a drea- AHH!" Dipper screamed as he saw Candy watching him in his sleep. "Oops! I'm sorry!" She apologized as Dipper went out of bed.

"No need to be." Suprisingly, the only thing Dipper had to put on was his hat.

When he was all ready, he went downstairs to see if Mabel and Mermando were hiding anywhere...

"C'mon, guys! It was fun and all, but it needs to stop!" Dipper yelled. Then he knocked face to face with Candy.

They both fell. "Ugh...Are you okay?" Dipper asked while looking at Candy. He was surprised, he never noticed how cute she was up close.

"I'm fine." Candy replied. "My glasses might be broken..."

Dipper held a hand to Candy, Candy grabbed on to his hand as he helped her up.

"Hey Candy, have you seen Mabel and Mermando anywhere?" Dipper asked, adjusting his hat.  
"I'm not sure..." Candy's voice trailed off. "So..um..How have you been doing, Dipper?"

"Ahh...Confused, I guess"

"Well, Dipper, I'm right here..."

"I know you are, Candy..."

The two were just silent at the moment, then Candy slowly pecked her lips on to Dippers and separated fast.

As she blushed beet-red, Dipper chuckled. "This is how you do a real kiss.." Dipper pressed his lips on to Candy for several minutes, She vibrated as his lips touchewd her's. When he let go, she smiled like Smiley the dog on Creepypasta.

"WOW! THAT. WAS. AMAZING!" Candy cheered. "You know Dipper, I ALWAY'S liked you, and when Mabel invites me and Grenda over here for a sleep-overi watch you in your sleep..."

Dipper was now creeped out. "Okay..."

"Make-out with me, Dipper~" Candy purred as she went closer to Dipper as he backed away.

"Uhh...Candy, um...That's nice and all butr I really need to go...ummm..GET MY HAIR-CUT UM BYE!" And Dipper ran off as far as Candy as he could.

*Meanwhile*  
After watching the whole scene, Mermando and Mabel were busting out laughing, laughing until their stomachs hurt.

**Just so you know, You can also ship Dipper with an OC if you'd like, you just have to give the description of her\him.**


	5. Surprise?

**I'm sorry...I just had too...Gravity falls MD requested Gideon X Dipper (for humor reasons mostly) And it's too hard not to resist! Enjoy!**

Dipper tried to scan all the rooms to see if there was the secret door that lead him here in the first place, or a switch, or something to get him home. Then, he felt the ground shaking...

"Oh no."

Dipper then transported near Gravity falls prison, where he saw Gideon being bailed out by his father.

"Ugh, Gideon, what does HE want?" Dipper muttered to himself. Gideon then noticed Dipper and ran fast to him.

"What th-" Dipper could not finish the sentace because Gideon had tackled him to the ground.

Once Gideon's icy blue eyes met Dipper's chocolate brown one's he immediately shouted. "DIPPER PINES I LOVE YOU!"

Then Gideon's lips attached to Dipper's, a feeling that Gideon had felt to Dipper eversince he first saw him, Gideon pretended to be in love with Mabel but that was only to make Dipper jealous.

Dipper pulled away from the kiss, fast. "WHAT THE HECK MAN?!"  
Gideon's fingers were on Dipper's lips now.

"Shhh. Now pucker up, Dippy cup!" Gideon said as he leaned for another kiss.

"NOOOOOO!"

*Meanwhile*

During that whole scene, the couple both laughed their butts off again.

"Wow...Okay, Mermando, I have to use the bathroom..." Mabel said. As she left Mermando spotted a left over packet of Smile Dip...

When Mabel got back to the room she gasped. "What the blarg?!"

There was her boyfriend, His mouth was foaming from all of that Smile Dip.  
"Don't worry the cat is in the bag..." He mumbled as his pupils were like soccer balls.

"What?" Mabel asked.

"I mean the uh...THE FRENCH TOAST!"


	6. In the forest :)

**Sorry for the wait, guys. Just been obsessed with Slenderman, that's all (I am NOT like those two girls if that's what your thinking)This is a request from Rocksunner, with Dipper X Lebam, Mabel's doobleganger. Enjoy!**

Dipper was transported, yet again. He fell in the woods. He then heard a noise.

"Who's there?" Dipper asked, turning around. Then he came face first into somebody...

"Oops!- Oh, hey Slenderman, hey Madison." Madison smiled as Slenderman just kept that face-less look, but metaphorically, you can tell he was smiling. "Hello, child."

"Hey, um, you see, my sister, Mabel and her boyfriend, Mermando made me come in a 'dating door' and I'm trying to see if there's anyone that'll take interest in me...So I can get this over with..." Dipper explained.

"I'm sorry, Dipper, but I think you are in the wrong direction of where you are going, you were going right you had to take the left path..." Madison suggested, while holding Slender's hand tight.

"Oh thanks, Madison." Then Dipper went up to Slenderman's ear (Or at least where it should be) and whispered. "And good luck with your lady-friend!"

Madison and Slendy's cheeks turned bright pink. "Umm, Slendy, can we just teleport him away, now?" Madison suggested, her face looking very...flushed. "No need." Dipper said as he high-tailed it away from the two.

"C'mon, Slenderman, use your brain-powers, for crying out loud!" Hearing that out load, Slenderman made Dipper reach his destination.

"Hello? Any body there?" Dipper echoed through the cabin. Just before he was about to turn away he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Dipper was shocked when found a girl with long brown hair, wearing braces, a llama sweater, navy-blue skirt, and a yellow head-band. The girl looked similer to Mabel, except that she had no 'cow-lick' like him and Mabel have, and she had lime-green eyes instead of brown.

"Woah...are you like, my sister's clone or something?" Dipper asked.

"No, I'm not her clone. Her clone is named Catherine, and she's WAY back in the forest. I'm Mabel's dobbleganger, Lebam." Lebam said.

Dipper scowled. "Lebam?! What kind of name is that?" "It's your sister's name backwords, genius." Lebam rolled her eyes.

"Oh...so, um...Wanna...hang out?" Dipper asked.

Lebam's face turned pink in an instant. "I-is this like a d-date?"

"I-I guess so..." Dipper wanted to kick himself. They were out of the cabin by then. Lebam and Dipper's hands connecting as they walked. Then, Lebam accidentaly tripped on a root and fell.

Dipper reached a hand out for her. "You allright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lebam says while shaking the leaves, twigs, and other things off her clothes.

"You gotta watch where your walkin'" Lebam giggled at Dipper's statement. For the rest of the day, they just kept smiling and blushing at each other. Then Dipper accidentaly tripped and his lips bumped into hers.

After they pulled away, blushing. Lebam had a smirk on her face, then she leaned Dipper in for another kiss.

The two kept on kissing until he was transported.

**Sorry, if I made Lebam look different, I just really dont know about Dipper falling in love with someone who looks EXACTLY like his twin sister.**

But, hope you like! :)

PS: Madison is me :)

*Tenticles wrap around me* Well, it looks like Slendy needs me! Bye guys! ;)


	7. Authors note:

**Hey, guys. There is going to be a short break of this... I'm way too busy as it is... I hope you all understand...**

**~Madison**


	8. PLEASE READ!

**Did'nt see me in a while, huh?**

Well, I'm gonna say... Sorry.

Sorry for discontinuing this fic.

It's just... You people keep on giving me ships left from right and I really don't know how... And I really don't know if I'm improving in my writing, becaue you guys never give me feedback! All you do is "Do Dipper X _".

And whenever I post a new fic (like my new fic Broken Shadows) Hardly NOBODY comes and reviews on it.

What does it take, huh? What does it take to get off of your lazy ass and go comment, huh?! OR AT LEAST FAV OR FOLLOW?! WHAT DOES IT FRICKIN' TAKE?!...  
Sorry, I'm just...

It's that I have been also settling with some depression. So please, don't send me anymore ships.  
This story is done. You hear me? DONE.


End file.
